Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
|released = |NA= August 29, 2014 |EU=March 28, 2014 |AUS=March 29, 2014 }} |ratings = |modes = Single Player |platforms = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |blocks = |previous = Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy |next = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box |cnext = Professor Layton and the Unwound Future |frname = Professeur Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |jpname = |dename = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |esname = El profesor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |itname = Il professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |nlname = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney }} Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is a crossover puzzle/adventure video game for the Nintendo 3DS system. It is developed by LEVEL-5 and Capcom, and published by LEVEL-5 . The game features the main characters of the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. It was announced at the LEVEL-5 Vision 2010 Event . At first, there were no plans to release the game outside Japan , but a petition was made to change this. The game ended first in a poll made by LEVEL-5 to see what games people would like to see translated . It also received an English press release on the Tokyo Game Show 2011 . A possible western release was later hinted by LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino at the 2013 Japan expo in France, stating that "something is in the works, but no details can be given" . Finally, the game was confirmed for localization on August 7, 2013 in a Nintendo Direct presentation . (The North American release is scheduled for August 29, 2014 according to a Nintendo Treehouse announcement at E3.) The game was first playable on the Tokyo Game Show 2012 . As with all Professor Layton games, the game features additional Downloadable Content (DLC). This time there are 2 types of DLC: The first type unlocks a new mini-scenario, including puzzles, while the other unlocks an art gallery . The DLC can only be used after completing the game . New DLC is released every week for 24 weeks, alternating between the 2 types . Gameplay The game combines the gameplay mechanics from the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. There are 2 major parts: adventure and trial. The adventure part plays similar to the games of the Professor Layton series. Professor Layton and Luke explore various locations and will need to solve a puzzle now and then to advance. In this game you can also hit an "object" button if a puzzle has no answer. This cannot be done on every puzzle. The trial part plays like the trials in the Ace Attorney series. Phoenix Wright has to prove the innocence of his client in multiple trials, including the new Witch Trials . These Witch Trials feature some changes to the classic trials from the Ace Attorney series. Phoenix will have to take on an entire mob of witnesses, who may talk amongst themselves freely. This was done to give the player an idea of how a trial in the Middle Ages would be like . Some Professor Layton elements have been worked into the trial parts as well. You can for example use hint coins during a trial to find the correct piece of evidence. The game features complete cutscenes with voice acting. Gameplay itself is in 3D, which was previously introduced in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, but will be new to the Ace Attorney series. Despite all this, Capcom is responsible for the ingame artwork . Gameplay Changes * The cursor (magnifying glass) now blinks when there is a hint coin hidden on that location, on top of turning orange. * Obtaining a hint coin shows a counter of the current amount of coins you have. * You can now walk immediately to all available locations visible on your map, rather than walking the entire path one-by-one. * The map now has a feature that shows how many hidden puzzles and hint coins are left in a specific place. Chapters *Prologue: On a Dark and Stormy Night (adventure) *Prologue: English Turnabout (trial) *Chapter 1: Mysterious Labyrinthia (adventure) *Chapter 2: The Fire Witch (trial) *Chapter 3: The Great Witch (adventure) *Chapter 4: The Golden Court (trial) *Chapter 5: A Taste of Despair (adventure) *Chapter 6: Secrets of the Underground Ruins (adventure) *Chapter 7: The Story's End (adventure) *Chapter 8:The Final Witch Trial (trial/adventure) *Chapter 9: The Last Inquisitor (trial) *Epilogue: The First Story (trial) Mysteries Plot Prologue: On a Dark and Stormy Night Espella and Carmine are driving through London as they are attacked by a group of witches. The car crashes, and Espella runs off by herself. Inspector Chelmey and Barton arrive at the scene soon after. Professor Layton and Luke are talking in the Professor's Office. They solve a puzzle, after which Espella arrives, asking for the professor's help. She gives him a letter from Carmine, in which the situation is explained: :Dear Professor, :It has been a long time. There is so much I would like to tell you, but at present I do not have the time. My life is in danger. I am being chased by something terrifying, and I am not sure whether I can escape. It all started in a town called Labyrinthia. A mysterious town, one that you will not find on any map. I found myself there during the course of an investigation. While I was there, a series of unbelievable events occurred right before my eyes. I realized the town held a mysterious secret and decided to get to the bottom of it... :...but before I could, they found me. :I escaped from Labyrinthia with a young woman by the name of Espella. It was my belief that she held the key to solving the secret of that town. It is not me they are pursuing; it is Espella. As such, I am asking you to help her. Labyrinthia hides an ominous mystery. This is one puzzle that appears to be beyond my powers to solve. I apologize for imposing on you in this way. :Your faithful student, :Carmine Accidenti After reading the letter, the professor tells Espella that he has never heard of Labyrinthia. She tells him that everything they need to know is written in the book that she is holding. The professor asks if he can investigate it, so Espella gives it to him. As they are looking in the book, the pages suddenly start glowing with a blue aura. When it stops glowing, Professor Layton and Luke wonder what caused this phenomenon, but Espella cannot explain it. A little later, a dove pecks at the window with its beak. Luke goes to open the window but Espella shouts at him to stop. However, it is too late and the dove flies around the room, past the light in the center of the room, opening a portal to another dimension. A witch comes out of it and knocks out Espella before kidnapping her. Layton tries to fight back but the witch causes a massive gust of wind, destroying Layton's Office, before smashing through the window, off into the night. Professor Layton and Luke decide to investigate London in the hope of finding Espella. They meet up with Inspector Chelmey and Barton near Tower Bridge. After investigating the crashed car and solving a few puzzles, they see a mysterious cloaked figure on the bridge. They follow it, but only find Espella's cloak. They notice a strange symbol on the wall. After a quick puzzle, the wall magically opens to reveal stairs. Luke immediately falls down on them so Layton asks if he is all right. With Luke back on his feet, they investigate the tunnel that lies beyond the stairs. Eventually, they find Espella unconscious on the floor. They manage to wake up Espella, but are soon surrounded by multiple witches. They decide to make a run for it, but are stopped when Tower Bridge raises itself. The witches attack Espella, but it is actually Luke in disguise. Espella can be seen getting away on a bypassing boat. Shortly after the witches leave, Espella's book, still in Luke's hands, starts to shake. Before Layton and Luke are able to do anything, the book flies wide open and transports them to Labyrinthia. Prologue: English Turnabout Johnny Smiles, a security guard, is doing his job when he hears a loud noise coming from nearby. He quickly goes to investigate, and finds Cantabella near the body of an unconscious Olivia. Espella is arrested, and will need to appear in court. The next day, Phoenix Wright and his assistant Maya Fey, who came to London for an exchange program, are asked to defend Espella. Before the trial starts, they meet up with Espella and her teacher Darklaw. Darklaw says that it is best for Espella to plead guilty, but Phoenix is determined that he will prove her innocence. The trial begins and, after a short introduction, the first witness is called by prosecutor Flynch: Smiles, the guard from before. Smiles gives various testimonies and even throws in a secret piece of evidence, but Phoenix manages to expose all of the contradictions, and the prosecution is forced to bring in another witness. The second witness is Olivia herself. Olivia testifies that she caught Cantabella stealing a group of dolls, and that she then hit her with a pipe when she was exposed. However Phoenix manages to find the truth yet again, and exposes Olivia as the real criminal. After investigating the dolls, it turns out they are used to smuggle diamonds. Olivia is arrested and Espella is declared "not guilty". After the trial, Espella and Darklaw say goodbye to Phoenix and Maya and leave. Maya notices that Espella has forgotten her book on a bench in the room and wants to bring it back. But when she touches the book, it flies wide open and teleports Phoenix and Maya to Labyrinthia. Chapter 1: Mysterious Labyrinthia Professor Layton and Luke wake up on an old horse carriage. They ask another passenger where they are going, to which she replies that they should ask the driver. He tells them that they are going to Labyrinthia. After they arrive, things get only more mysterious. Nobody seems to know what's outside the city. When Layton and Luke try to point out how they arrived, they find that the entrance magically vanished, leaving only a massive wall. They decide to ask around for information regarding Carmine. To their surprise, however, nobody seems to know him. They eventually make it to the North Parade Avenue, where they see a large group of people and decide to see what is going on. A parade comes by, and the people all start cheering when the Storyteller passes by. The knights start throwing out papers, announcing that this is the newest story of Labyrinthia. After the parade ends, the people start panicking. Luke manages to get one of the papers and reads it. The story says that tonight a witch will kill two people with fire. Professor Layton tries to calm everyone down by telling them it is just a tale, but the people get very upset for him not believing the Storyteller. The guards come to arrest Professor Layton and Luke, but they manage to get away with the help of Espella. Espella brings the professor and Luke to a nearby bakery shop. There they meet Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, who have apparently been working there for five years. They talk a while, and eventually learn that Carmine has been investigating the Library, so they decide to go take a look. In the Library, Professor Layton, Luke and Espella are greeted by Ridelle, who lets them in. They investigate the library and eventually find a book called the "Grand Grimoire". Before they can read it, they first have to solve a series of puzzle by Ridelle to prove they are worthy. After some quick puzzle solving, they are finally allowed to take a look in the book. With the help of the book, they find a secret passage in the Library, which leads to a basement that is dedicated to the legendary witch Bezella. After learning some valuable info, they decide to head back to the bakery. Espella tells the professor and Luke to go ahead, as she still has to buy some milk. Back in the bakery, Professor Layton, Luke, Phoenix Wright and Maya get worried when Espella doesn't return. A knight then arrives at the bakery and tells them Espella has been arrested. He then asks Phoenix to come with him, as Espella wants him to be her defense attorney. Chapter 2: The Fire Witch Phoenix Wright and Maya arrive at the court, where Espella was waiting for them. She tells them that she wants Phoenix to defend her in the upcoming trial. This shocks Phoenix, as he believes he is just a baker, but he accepts anyway. They enter the court room, and immediately witness a supposed witch being seemingly executed by being thrown in a pit of fire. After Espella is encaged for her own trial, Phoenix goes to the side of the defense and introduces himself to the Judge. The Judge is surprised to hear he is a baker, but says it will not influence the outcome of the trial. He then mentions that the Inquisitor is yet to show up, and that if he doesn't, Phoenix will win by default. However, just as he finishes, Sir Zacharias Barnham arrives. The crowd starts shouting his name in excitement, making Phoenix more nervous. Barnham explains that Espella has been accused of using fire magic to kill two robbers who were trying to attack her. He then calls forth four witnesses. Phoenix objects that they should be interrogated one by one, but soon learns that the rules of a witch trial are very different. They listen to the witness testimonies, and Phoenix soon finds his first contradiction: the robbers could have been burned by the flame in the lamp Espella was carrying. However his theory is shot down quickly, and the Judge prepares to give the Guilty verdict. Suddenly, Professor Layton arrives, bringing new evidence for the defense. Professor Layton hands over the Grand Grimoire to Phoenix. Using the information in the book, Phoenix then points out that Espella could not have cast magic without a magic sceptre. However, Barnham presents the sceptre found near the crime scene. Looking at the gems in the sceptre, Barnham then tells them that the witch simply hid the sceptre with the spell Dimere. Using some clever logic, Phoenix then manages to point out that Espella could not have been holding the sceptre since she would have needed to drop it before chanting the spell. Kira, one of the witnesses, suddenly complains that she does not see the validity in their argument. It is then revealed that she normally wears glasses, but lost them some days ago. The witnesses soon come up with the theory that the sceptre was simply in the other hand, together with the milk bucket. It is revealed however that the drawing of the court illustrator was inaccurate; Mary, who had taken the bucket home with her, returned it, showing the model of bucket made it impossible to hold the sceptre. Several other theories are brought up, but Phoenix and Layton manage to disprove them all. However, right when it seemed they had won, a man shouts from the crowd. To the surprise of everyone else, he wishes to testify as well. Emeer comes up with the theory that Espella had the sceptre on her back and simply put down the bucket before casting the spell. Phoenix says this is not possible due to lack of mud on the bucket, but Mary then admits she cleaned it. After confronting the witnesses once more, they found out an important bit of information: there were only four witnesses on the crime scene. Phoenix then deduces that one of the five people in the court must be the real witch. Phoenix points out that in order for the witch to cast Ignaize, she has to be within a one metre radius of the flame. Phoenix then deduces that the witch could have made herself disappear from sight with Dimere. After another round of cross-examination, Emeer reveals that he heard the sound of a woman calling his name from behind at the time of the murder. Phoenix and Layton point out that the voice Emeer heard must have been Kira's, as she was the only person behind him at the time of the murder. Kira attempts to leave, claiming that she had no knowledge of Emeer's name at the time of the murder. Layton, however, proposes that the voice heard by Emeer was not his name, but something else. Phoenix backs up Layton's claim and deduces that the voice was the incantation "Amere". Kira is accused as the real witch, who had apparently made herself disappear using Dimere, cast Ignaize on the two robbers, and reappeared behind Emeer. Barnham, however, questions why Kira would reappear instead of remaining hidden and fleeing the scene. Phoenix deduces that Kira had lost her glasses during the crime and reappeared to avoid suspicions of being a witch in case her glasses were found at the scene. Kira demands proof that she dropped her glasses at the scene, and Phoenix deduces that her glasses must have dropped in the milk bucket, which Mary had carried away from the crime scene, explaining why Kira was unable to find it. Sure enough, the glasses are found, providing decisive evidence that Kira is the real witch. Kira accuses Espella of being the Great Witch Bezella, and that she tried to put Espella to the flames so that the witch trials will end. Upon hearing this, Espella offers to be put to the flames instead of Kira, believing that her death will put an end to the trials. Kira pleads for Espella to be executed, but is eventually sent to the flames. After the trial, Espella thanks everyone for rescuing her again, and explains the events that transpired back in London. Espella stays behind to attend to legal procedures, while Phoenix, Maya, Layton and Luke make their proper introductions. The group starts heading back to the bakery, but Inquisitor Barnham informs them that Espella is being charged under the suspicion of being the Great Witch Bezella, with the trial being in two weeks' time. Phoenix and Layton decide to join forces to uncover the mysteries of Labyrinthia. Chapter 3: The Great Witch The group decides to go speak to Espella. However, they are stopped by a guard, who refuses to let them pass. In order to get some more information, they decide to go visit High Inquisitor Darklaw. They find Darklaw in the Inquisitors' Hall talking to Inquisitor Barnham. After Barnham leaves, they talk to Darklaw about Espella and the Great Witch Bezella. Darklaw then tells them that they should investigate if they wish to help Espella, and that they can come back tomorrow to interrogate her. Since it has become late, the group decides to head back to the bakery. On the way there, they run into a small white dog. Phoenix tries to pet it, but it bites him. Luke then says that he can talk to animals, and that the dog was named Constantine. There they find miss Patty, who is overjoyed that they managed to prove Espella's innocence. Since it has been a long day, the group decides to go to bed. In the middle of the night, Maya and Luke wake up due to being worried for Espella. They see miss Patty, who is apparently looking for Espella's cat Eve. Maya and Luke decide to sneak out and search for Eve. After asking around, they eventually run into Darklaw on the town square. Darklaw tells them about an incident happening three months ago, in which an alchemist was murdered by a witch. She then tells Maya to expect witches in the most unlikely places and heads off, leaving Maya confused. After finding Eve near the square, they head back to the bakery, where Professor Layton, Phoenix and Patty waiting for them. Chapter 4: The Golden Court Professor Layton and Luke receive a Story from the Storyteller, after being a bit rude and abrupt with him. It reads, A man from afar who falls to a golden curse, and a woman from afar cries out in grief The woman is arrested, the trial begins, And the flames will vanquish her sins. The Storyteller writes this saying, "I've got a couple of surprises for you, couple of tears, maybe some remorse." And slams the book shut. Suddenly, Luke and Layton realize the Story must be about Maya and Phoenix, who were currently investigating the alchemist's house. Maya and Phoenix had met the butler, Jean Greyerl, and Phoenix had gone down to the cellar. Layton and Luke rush there, Layton surpasses some pedestrians to get inside, but Luke is trapped, trying to get past them. He rushes in, and says "There is no time to explain, where is Mr Wright?" to which Maya casually replies; "Oh, Nick? He's down in the basement." Suddenly, a pattern on the floor begins to glow. A witch appears, and Layton steps in front of Maya to protect her. But, in a twist of fate, Layton is turned into gold. He clangs to the floor, snapping off his right arm. A Talea Magicka crashes to the floor, and Maya cries, "I-it wasn't me!" Luke, a bard named Birdly, a teacher named Primstone and Emeer rush in and gasp at the sight. Maya is arrested and taken to the Witches Court under suspicion of turning Layton to gold. Emeer appears rich, kitted out in jewels. Later in the trial it is revealed that the reason Layton's arm is missing is because Emeer sold it. Birdly always carries a parrot on his shoulder, and Luke states that the parrot remembered everything clearly. Phoenix, to the judge and Barnham's surprise, interrogates the parrot. The parrot says everything in a weird order, ending with Godoor. Everyone thinks that is a misinterpretation of Goldor, the spell that Maya was accused of using, but the Talea Magicka presented has Familia. The trial takes an odd turn back to Joseph Belduke, the alchemist who was murdered in his home. In the end of the trial, it turns out that Jean is a girl, not a boy, and she is a witch. She claims that although she threw her Talea Magicka and hid the Godoor gem, (it is revealed the Familia one was a fake.) to frame Maya, she did not turn Layton into gold. The Judge threatens to sentence Jean to death, until Espella pipes up and claims she is the Great Witch Bezella. She agrees she is willing to die, and a cutscene occurs. Espella is approached to the cage on a cart, Maya is taken out and Espella goes in. Before the cart can get far enough away, Maya leaps and grabs onto the edge of the cage. Phoenix rushes to the lever and restrains the guards. Maya prompts Espella to jump to a chandelier, then to the ground. Luke directs her to a secret exit at the back. Maya gets into the cage herself, to avoid falling. Phoenix is pulled back and pinned to the ground. A knight he restrains rushes forward and pulls the lever, and despite Phoenix and Maya's protests, she is sent to the flames herself. Chapter 5: A Taste of Despair Chapter 6: Secrets of the Underground Ruins Chapter 7: The Story's End Chapter 8:The Final Witch Trial Chapter 9: The Last Inquisitor Epilogue: The First Story Characters Professor Layton series * Professor Layton * Luke Triton * Inspector Chelmey * Barton Ace Attorney series * Phoenix Wright, a renowned defense attorney. * Maya Fey, Phoenix's assistant. * Miles Edgeworth (cameo) New Characters * Espella Cantabella, a young girl accused of witchcraft. * The Storyteller, a researcher turned master of the Labyrinthia * High Inquisitor Darklaw, a prosecutor and second-in-command after the Storyteller. * Sir Zacharias Barnham, the famed local prosecutor and the royal knights. * Johnny Smiles, a chocolate loving guard at the London Trial. * A Judge in London * A Judge in Labyrinthia * Bardly * Birdly * Captain, leader of the Knights * Carmine Accidenti, Layton’s student who investigating Labyrinthia * Cecil and Petal, the wimp and hotheaded twins, respectively * Cinderellia * Cracker, Birdly's parrot * Cutter * Dewey * Emeer Punchenbaug, * Eve, Patty's cat * Flynch, a prosecutor in London * Hoot, the Storyteller's owl * Jean Greyerl, Newton Belduke’s butler/maid * Kira, a flower girl. * Knightle * Mary * Muffet * Muggs and Robbs, the pitty gang of robbers and the victim at the Fire Trial. * Newton Belduke, the local alchemist and the Storyteller‘s best frend * Nozey * Olivia Aldente, the cruise chef in London and the victim at the London Trial. * Patty Eclaire, Espella’s godmother and a baker. * Petter * Price * Ms Primstone, Zacharias’ teacher and a witness at the Golden Trial * Ridelle Mystere, a librarian at Grand Archive * Rouge * Tuggit * Wordsmith Developement The game started out as an idea of LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino, who has always been a great fan of the Ace Attorney series. He proposed the idea to Capcom, but was 80% sure they would not accept the offer . Shu Takumi, the designer for the Ace Attorney series, was surprised by the offer, but eventually accepted on condition that he could write the scripts . Both companies will work on the game on equal level, with different roles . It was stated that they "wanted to create a great history, which would have been impossible if both parties were not fully involved" , to which Takumi added: : "With the cooperation of LEVEL-5, we hope to deliver a game that exceeds everyone's expectations" . In order to combine the styles from both series, the characters from the Ace Attorney series will be draw with less detail, while the characters from the Professor Layton series gain slightly more detail. The game will also feature fully animated scenes, provided by the Japanese animation studio Bones . Boxarts & Logo Professor Layton VS_Phoenix Wright.png|Japanese Logo Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright Logo.png|British Logo VS Ace Attorney Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney Boxart.png|American Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Boxart.png|British Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright German Boxart.jpg|German Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright French Boxart.jpg|French Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Italian Boxart.jpg|Italian Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Dutch Boxart.jpg|Dutch Boxart Media Music Links *Official Japanese site *Official European site *Official American Site Trivia * While not officially confirmed, the events of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney have to happen somewhere between Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box and Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. This is because Barton and the real Inspector Chelmey were only introduced to Professor Layton and Luke in Diabolical Box, and due to certain events in Unwound Future. ** Similarly, while not officially confirmed, the game's events are implied to take place after (or possibly during) the events of , as Maya makes reference to "Zvarri!", the catchphrase of Trials and Tribulations Case 2 character , and before , as Phoenix has not yet been disbarred. Given the appearance of a certain character in court during the game's final scene, it likely also takes place after Trials and Tribulations but before the events of . This would place the game sometime in late February, 2019, according to the . *** However, both of these theories can't be true if DLC episodes, which is occuring 1 year after of main game events, when Wright is already disbarred, are considered as canon. * In the original artwork of the game, Luke can be seen wearing his outfit from Last Specter. This is because they were still unsure whether Emmy Altava should be in the game or notNintendo Dream Vol. 223 (November 2012). Eventually they decided to leave her out, thus Luke's outfit was changed. It also allowed for Chelmey and Barton to make an appearance. * The OST for the game features many tracks from previous Professor Layton ''and ''Ace Attorney ''games remixed. *Artwork from the ''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Artbook, suggest's that Phoenix's childhood friend, , was originally going to appear in the game. * Unlike the previous Professor Layton games, Luke retains his European voice actress, Maria Darling, for the North American release. Additionally, the text was kept in British English for the North American release. * This is the first Ace Attorney in which all interjections are voiced, even for minor characters. In the main series, voiced interjections are usually limited to attorneys and prosecutors, with rare exceptions. References de:Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney es:El profesor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney fr:Professeur Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney it:Il Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Category:Games Category:VS